


laying a hand on him

by verybadhedgehog



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mind Reading, Power Dynamics, Regrets, The Last Jedi Spoilers, clothed ren naked hux, mixed feelings about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybadhedgehog/pseuds/verybadhedgehog
Summary: A short private meeting between Kylo and Hux. Set post-TLJ.Decisions are made, and things get messy, in more than one sense. Weird, ambivalent, problematic sex, under a power dynamic that doesn't entirely allow for full agency or fully meaningful consent.





	laying a hand on him

The Supreme Leader of the First Order was receiving the Grand Marshal of the First Order for a meeting. This was all this was.

In his own personal chambers, not in the throne room with all its lacquer and ceremony.

Hux wondered if it would be better to stand at some distance from Kylo Ren, or whether it would be better to stand close and unafraid. He reined in his thoughts — there was too much risk that they would go down a path that was not safe for him. 

“I know what you want. I can feel it coming off you. Like steam from a drinking vessel.”

Hux said nothing. What would be the point?

“You hide it. But you can’t hide it here.”

Hux still said nothing.

Kylo looked him up and down, slowly. Weighing him up.

“Get undressed,” he said, casual, teasing.

“Supreme Leader, I – Kylo.”

“You know I know what you want. You can’t hide it. Not from me. Not here.”

And he was right. Arousal took hold of him, regardless of his will. A treacherous swirling, sinking drag, taking him to a destination where he could not possibly feel secure. 

He would have done it anyway, regardless of his want. He tried to sigh in resignation, but his breath caught in his throat. He removed his belt and placed it carefully on the ground. Kylo’s amusement at his fastidiousness had him scowling momentarily. His collar unhooked to his fingers and he set about the hidden fastenings on the front of his jacket, the repetitive movement soothing his mind for just a few seconds.

Boots. Breeches, unhooking at the waistband, unbutton and peel down. Fold. Undershirt. Fold. Socks and underpants. All done as commanded.

Kylo looked him up and down again. It was infuriating and surely insulting, but he burned under it.

“Do you want me to turn around? Make a little twirl?” He couldn’t resist a jab, a little sarcasm, even as he was completely and utterly defenceless and exposed. It had always been his way of dealing, and he’d never quite trained himself out of it, even though the consequences ought to have conditioned the behaviour. _Less of your lip. Won’t have that cheek. Think you’re clever, boy?_

But here, he got away with it. Kylo’s lip twitched upwards into a minuscule smile. “No. I don’t need you to turn around. Just come and sit here. With me.”

Kylo was sitting in his single arm chair, swivelled away from his desk. There was no place to sit _with_.

“By sit with you, you mean sit…”

“Sit here.” Kylo patted his lap. Sit _on_.

Hux sat, on his Supreme Leader’s lap. Kylo leant back a little, his arms out on the arms of the chair, out of Hux’s way. Accommodating him. Almost thoughtful. Kylo’s thighs were warm, and his trousers were of course that ridiculous leather. It gave him the feel of a warm leather chair. Not at all unpleasant from a sensory point of view. And there was another something to it, speeding its way into Hux’s thoughts. Though they weren’t sitting on the throne, but on the desk chair in Kylo's chambers, it was as though he were sitting on the throne by proxy. He sat on Kylo, Kylo sat, by right, on the throne, therefore it was one step removed. Hux found he liked that thought. He was no longer perching, but had started to settle.

“Comfortable?”

“Yes, yes. It’s fine. It’s fine.”

Hux kept his eyes up. He felt that he was reacting physically more than he would have liked. Kylo placed a hand very gently on his shoulder blade. It did not help. Between the thickening of his cock and the shallowness of his breaths and the whole document and manifest of his thoughts, he was in a situation for which he had never strategised.

“Grand Marshal. You’re standing to attention.”

“Kylo. Don’t.”

Kylo chuckled. “It’s right there. I can’t not notice it.” His left hand stroked Hux’s knee. 

“You don’t have to —“

“I’m not offended.”

“Good. That’s good.” Hux could barely believe how stupid he sounded.

Kylo kept touching him. “You’re different with your protection peeled away. I prefer it.” He stroked his fingertips over Hux’s arm, over his chest. 

Hux shivered. The sensation burrowed under his skin.

“What do you prefer?”

“You don’t hold back. I can make you respond to me. I can touch you like this. See what happens.”

Hux wanted to see what happened, and he hated himself for it.

“You’re a vicious little animal,” Kylo said. “But I can pet you.” He reached up onto Hux’s neck and stroked him with the back of a hand, behind his ear. Just like one would stroke an animal. It felt good. Terribly good. Shamefully, Hux wanted more.

Kylo pulled off his gloves, and touched Hux with his bare hand. “You’re soft,” he said. “Let me be good to you,” he murmured. “Give you what you want. What you need.”

Hux could hear himself breathing. He wasn’t in control of himself.

“Why are you doing this?” What a stupid question. He’d have himself killed at this rate.

Kylo paused for a while. He was thinking. Perhaps it was going to be a good answer.

“I don’t know.”

A half-panic leapt up through the middle of Hux’s chest. This was one of the worst things Kylo could have said. He _didn’t know_. He was acting according to his whims, which couldn’t be predicted — there was no way to anticipate any of this, to make the right choices.

“Shh. Don’t fret so. Because I want to. And that’s enough, isn’t it?”

 _Because the Supreme Leader wills it_ had always been enough, in the days of Snoke. Even though they’d both hated it, back then.

“Look at me. Grand Marshal. Armitage.”

Hux couldn’t avoid it. Kylo’s face was full of not only lust but this strange curiosity, as if he was inspecting something in Hux’s very soul. 

“You’re a horrible boy who wants special things,” Kylo said, caressing his thighs with more unbearable light teasing touches. “I know.”

This would have been so much easier when Snoke was still alive. Kylo must have known. Surely he’d known. And they could have taken the time together. When they were both Snoke’s attack dogs, it would have made more sense. They could have huddled together, or simply fucked and fought and later looked one another in the eye and then fucked again.

“You didn’t see me like that, not then,” Kylo said, kissing his neck and leaning up to nibble and suck behind his ear. 

Hux gasped and let out a shivery sigh, and then a light, strangled moan. 

“You thought you were going to control me,” Kylo said. “At that time, you didn’t want to be two dogs in the same bed.”

It was awful and true.

“And now you miss what you didn’t have. You get it now. Take it or leave it.”

Kylo’s fingers rubbed over Hux’s nipple. Hux tried and failed to control his breathing.

“This is what you want.”

Hux’s hands were in Kylo’s hair before he could stop himself, before he could try to assess if it was something the capricious Supreme Leader might take sudden offence at. Kylo made a noise of pleasure that told him it wasn’t, and he leant in and kissed him. Kylo’s mouth was warm and wet and lovely and horrible, and he kissed hungrily. Hux liked kissing, as part of sex. He wondered if Kylo knew. If he’d always known.

The teasing touches on his nipple had his cock hard and throbbing. Kylo’s hand trailed over his abdomen, pressing gently at the flesh there, then down, and fingertips pushing through hair and onto the base of it.

The Supreme Leader of the First Order was receiving the Grand Marshal of the First Order for a convivial meeting. That was all, _all_ , this was. 

Kylo Ren closed his fist around Hux’s cock and stroked him firmly. Hux bit his lip and tried to hide his face.

“This is what you want.”

It was. It was the most awful thing.

“It is.” The heat of shame burned through him. Kylo’s hand was relentless, merciless.

Kylo was kissing him again, rough and hard, his lips bruising and his tongue sudden and aggressive. Hux moaned into it, awful, pathetic. This was everything he’d been trying to avoid, and everything he’d wanted.

His arms were around Kylo’s shoulders, and he pressed his body up against him, feeling the softness of his tabard and the sharp pleating of his sleeves.

“Only I can do this. Only I can make you like this.”

Hux moaned again.

“You want me. And you want to kill me. But you can’t do both.”

Not now. They couldn’t talk about this sort of thing now.

“I like the way you look, like this. Because you’re letting yourself go. Let yourself feel.”

“Is that what you do — ” Hux asked, in a rapid, breathy, mutter — “just let yourself go?”

“Sometimes. And you should, too. Give in to yourself. Give in to your lusts.”

“Are you trying to make me loyal?”

“I'm trying to make you come.”

Hux could accept that, now, when it was inevitable.

“You’re going to come, aren't you?”

“Yes. Yes.”

“Your little legs are shaking.”

He clung on to Kylo through the unbearable tension and the sudden release, crying out an awful shameful sound into the room. Kylo milked him through it, and he whimpered as his cock grew oversensitive. Kylo laughed with a sort of proud satisfaction.

He put his efforts into recovering. He’d be standing up and getting dressed in a minute. His uniform was there, waiting for him. He’d think about what all this meant, later. 

Kylo produced a cloth from somewhere, wiped off his hand, and dabbed at Hux’s softening cock.

It was time to leave, now. Hux got dressed, quickly and methodically. His uniform was his protection. Kylo had been right. And now he had it back on.

“You need me,” he said. “You _need_ me.”

Kylo said nothing.


End file.
